Treatment of obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) by the application of positive airway pressure (PAP) involves the application of a flow of pressurized breathable gas (typically room air) to either the nose or the nose and mouth of a patient while he sleeps. The technique is said to “splint” open the airways. Typical treatment pressures are in the range of about 4 to about 20 cm H2O (with typical treatment pressures of about 4-14 or 8-12 cm H2O, or about 10 cm H2O), with flows of approximately 200 liters per minute. The flow of pressurized air is produced by a blower and delivered to the patient via a patient interface. The blower and patient interface are typically joined by a conduit. Patient interface arrangements include a nasal mask, nose and mouth mask, nasal prongs and nasal pillows or nozzles and combinations thereof. In all forms of patient interface used with PAP for treating sleep disordered breathing or snoring, there is usually a need to counter balance the force of pressurized air and to correctly position the interface. Typically this is done with a headgear arrangement.